poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling the droids/Twilight and Jasmine vs. Maglus/Nyx vs. Maglus
This is how battling the droids, and where Twilight and Jasmine duel Maglus, and then Nyx defeats Maglus in The Beginning of the Chronicles. down on Earth Guard: Get ready! several of our heroes ready for battle tanks move in readies their weapons Shining Armor: For Equestria! all charge forward and collides with the droids as they start firing their blasters everyone is killing many of the droids while blocking blasts from their Blasters. And slashing their lightsabers with Sith fighters Barret Barricade: his I-37 Pump Blaster Don't let any of these fall into our homes. of the droids are taken down and Sith's are killed this goes on, Nyx is watching the whole battle from the window Nyx: No! No! I don't want them to do this! I don't want anyone to get hurt! I've gotta get out of here! starts hitting the door below the battle still rages on Twilight: up to the ship No Sith is gonna keep Nyx away from me! then charge forward, destroying droids as she race on and soon she teleports herself into the ship Nyx! Nyx: htting the door Open! Open! Let me out! she looks at the lightsaber and picks it up How do you turn this thing on? then presses the "on" switch and the blade activates Whoa! Now to get out of here! then uses the lightsaber to cut a hole in the door and then races out Twilight Twilight: Nyx! Nyx! Nyx: another hall Twilight? Twilight: Nyx, where in the hay are you?! behind her is Maglus Malgus: his lightsaber Looking for someone? looks back and avoids the swing from Maglus and she activate her own lightsaber the 2 clash their sabers in diffrent angles Maglus: Did you really think you could turn my apprentice good? Twilght: Yes! And she will never join the Sith! Maglus: Yes, she will! continue clashing their sabers they continue clashing their sabers, in comes and Jasmine arrives Jasmine: approaches and activates her own lightsaber Maglus: slams Twilight into the wall Now, to finish you! when he swings his saber, Jasmine blocks it Jasmine: Not yet! Twilight: Jasmine! Maglus: Ah, the Agrabah Princess. Jasmine: Where is she?! Maglus: She is gonna become my apprentice. And you die! Jasmine: Never! clash their sabers, just as Twilight gets back up and rejoins the duel all keep clashing their sabers at different angles Nyx hears the noise and follows it Nyx: Twilight! Twilight! Twilight: her Nyx! then Maglus Force throws her into the wall and then slams her on the floor several times. Malgus: Not Nyx. Jasmine: cries Maglus Force pushes her slams into the wall and lands to the floor Maglus: Foolish ones. then zaps them with Force lightning 2 yell in pain Nyx races in the room Nyx: TWILIGHT! JASMINE! Maglus: stops Well, look who decided to join in. Nyx: Stop it, Malgus! Maglus: Well, if that's how you want it? Then how about you complete the test. Kill Twilight Sparkle while we have her. And at last, you will be a Sith Lord!! Nyx: gasps then looks at Twilight as she slowly approaches her and actiates her lightsaber Twilight: up Nyx. Don't do it. You're not a Sith! Malgus: Do it now, Nyx! Strike her down and you'll be loyal to me. lifts up her saber, ready to strike Twilight Jasmine: Don't listen to him, Nyx! He's madman! And the Sith will only destroy you! Nyx: Don't look at me. Twilight: Nyx, please don't do it! Nyx: I said don't look at me! looks awway and Nyx shuts her eyes, ready to strike but her hooves start slightly shake and she begins sweating Nyx: Eh.. eh. her lightsaber I can't! I can't do it! I won't do it! Malgus: Fine! I'll do it myself! Nyx: No! pushes Maglus back against the wall Maglus: You little pest! MOVE ASSIDE! Nyx: No! I won't let you do this! You're a very horrid man! Twilight has given a good home, a good life, and I have lots of friends! Nyx speaks Twilight uses the Force to retreve her lightsaber Nyx: I won't join this terrible program! I have a good life with Twilight and her fiernds. And if you wanna kill her, then you have to go through me! her saber Maglus: his fist, and he huffs and he puffs RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Twilight: Nyx! Nyx her own lighsaber catches it and activates as Maglus activate his own and they start clashing their sabers Maglus then destroys Nyx's own lightsaber, leaving her to use Twilight's. Noble End" starts playing continue clashing their sabers at 2 different angles Maglus: I'll give you points for your skills with a Lightsaber. Nyx: I'm a fast learner. continue clashing their sabers they clash once more push again each other but then Nyx uses her magic to grab Maglus' arms and then she cuts off his hands! Malgus: Oh! then catches Maglus' lightsaber as he falls to his knees and Nyx holds both lightsabers over his neck Twilight: Nyx! No! Nyx; I have to! He deserves to die for what he's done to me. Twilight: But Nyx, if you strike him down with anger, you'll be right back were you begun. Nyx: shocked at Twilight and then thinks her lightsaber away I let you live. Maglus: Foolish child, you should've done me away when you had the chance. then zaps Twilight again with only what's left of his arms Twilight: GAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Malgus: Now, Sparkle. You will die. Force Lighting zapping Twilight Twilight: in pain, it's so loud it echos through the whole ship and everyone outside hears it Shining Armor: Twily! Barret Barricade: Into the ship! of them race onboard Barret Barricade: Split up and kill anything that tries to get you! Cadance: Alright. all split up and race down the halls Twilight:' AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!' Malgus: Die! he winces as something strikes him Malgus: GRAH!! then looks down to see 2 lightsaber blades through his chest then we see Nyx is holding them some of our heroes race in Zoe Trent: Oh, my! Barret Barricade: Well, looky there. Minka Mark: Nyx! Rarity: He's stabbed him! Nyx: End of the line, Maglus! You never inflict trouble in my home or to my friends ever again! then pulls the sabers aside then Maglus then falls to the ground dead, as Nyx deactivates the 2 lightsabers Nyx: deeply outside, all of the battle droids shut down Tyrone: What are they doing? Blackie: one droid with his pistol It's alright! They've all shut down! Look! one down Emeperor Lunarlight: They are defeated! cheers the ship Nyx: It's over. Twilight back her lightsaber Twilight: Nyx? Nyx: I've done it. Barret Barricade: Good job, You are certainly worthy of the Jedi. Nyx: as Twilight embraces Nyx then there's a bright flash Nyx: What's happening?! Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes